Lover's Contract
by GabrielSeductiveTrickster
Summary: Kiba's harmless act of help gets Naruto in a sketchy situation. ItaNaru lemon. Boy on boy action. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my beta, MoreThanABitCrazy29! This is my early Christmas gift to all the people who have reviewed and supported me! It's my third try at a yaoi lemon, so I hope you guys like it. I actually got the idea when I was watching an episode of True Life on MTV. In this episode, they were showing the lives of these people who were "sugar babies" and blah blah. Anyway, this one particular girl had an account on this website where sugar daddies can find "sugar babies". And it was like bam! What if I wrote a small oneshot about Naruto and Itachi. So this is what came out...**

**This is in Naruto's point of view, with some of Itachi's thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start:<strong>

"I'm going to kill you Kiba!"

"Aw, c'mon how was I supposed to know he was going to agree?"

I growled dangerously at him as my threatening aura intensified each step I took. My knuckles were white as I clenched my hands into fists. My unruly blonde hair shadowed my glaring azure eyes as I reached Kiba's trembling form.

He knew that I could pack a punch.

All right, you must be thinking why I, Naruto Uzumaki, am going to brutally murder Kiba Inuzuka. Well, let's rewind one week ago. My best friend I was on a sketchy website for sugar babies to find a sugar daddy. Now, before you go and start bashing as to why in hell I was on a website like that just hear me out.

I'm not in the best situation, financially. I don't have a drinking, drug, or gambling problem. I'm just poor. It's hard paying for school and necessities on lowly wages. I work two jobs, but it's still not enough to get through. The bills are piling up fast and for some unknown reason I had the urge to create an account on this website, well, Kiba did, I just rather stood by not stopping him.

A couple of days later, Kiba checked the account to find a message waiting. It was a man by the name of Itachi Uchiha. His profile picture didn't reveal much about him. Nor his information, or the absence of I should say, either. For all I know, he could be a psycho killer. Nah, that's too cliché, but you get my drift.

Anyway, in his message he was wondering if we could meet up in this hotel. All expenses paid for. It was a very well-known hotel because it was really luxurious that only famous or important people could afford. In his message, he also included the date, time, and a scheduled taxi to pick me up.

Stupid Kiba...

"Naruto, this can be your chance to have someone help you. Take advantage of this guy!"

I looked disgusted at the slightest thought of selling myself to a horny geezer. I shuddered and shook my head.

"No way. There's no way in hell I'm going to agree with this. I'm going to kindly reject his offer, cancel the account, and pretend we were never in this mess."

Kiba sighed as he followed me to my room where I brought up the website, ready to reject the stranger's offer, but before I could do anything, Kiba grabbed my hand.

"Naruto, don't throw this opportunity away. I was only trying to help because you're in serious need of it bud. Moreover, being a sugar baby is different from an escort for your information. Just go and see. If the guy tries anything funny, use those talented fighting skills."

"Kiba, I'm not going to hit an old man."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

I looked at Kiba's hopeful expression and sighed. I barely nodded when Kiba 's weight almost knocked me off balance. I returned his hug as Kiba whispered in my ear:

"You won't regret this Naruto. I swear it."

I looked uncertainly at the plain wall of my apartment but nodded nonetheless.

xXx

I waited nervously in my living room for the cab to pick me up. Kiba and Sakura sat across from me as Sakura once again started to scold us.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this."

"Sakura, Naruto is not selling his body for money. He's simply going to meet this guy and if he does anything sketchy, he's out."

Before she could protest, flashing lights shone briefly on the window until the cab honked notifying us it was here. I nervously smoothed my clothes that I had bought over the weekend. "How do I look?" I asked. Sakura smiled as if a mother would when her son is about to go on his first date. She smoothed my unruly blonde hair from my face so my eyes were visible.

"Like a million bucks."

I smiled at her and made my way to the door. As I opened the door, Sakura hugged me from behind. She nuzzled her face in my back as her hands clenched my shirt.

"Be careful K?"

"Always am."

xXx

The ride to the expensive hotel was surprisingly long. However, I enjoyed the drive. The cab had comfortable leather and it didn't smell. Beside the seat was a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle. I actually drank a little to rid the butterflies in my stomach. The driver had given me all the information I needed when he dropped me off.

I was embarrassed to say the least. When I was inspecting the cab, I noticed a company called Uchiha Corps owned it. The same name the person on the website used. The driver never looked at me in the eye directly. He must think I'm some high class prostitute.

Ugh.

The driver pulled up in front of the fancy hotel where some attendants helped me with my luggage. The gold-rimmed rails, lights and doors were breath taking. Limos were pulling up beside me and paparazzi filled parts of the entrance. I was escorted to the front desk where the woman happily handed me a room key. The marble floors sparkled in the fluorescent lighting as I made my way to the elevator.

I looked around as I waited for the elevator to come. The floor was filled with politicians from all over the world. Many of them at the bar. Some were well known CEOs from companies I've seen on TV. Therefore, the man from the website was a famous executive.

I didn't have time to ponder on those thoughts since the elevator arrived. The attendants escorted me to my room, which was on the very top of the hotel. A luxurious suite that could only be reserved beforehand. I stepped into the bright-lit room and bowed my head in gratitude to the attendants. Once they left, I took off my heavy coat and threw it on the beige couch.

It was rimmed with polished wood and had a flowery pattern. A complimentary table sat by it. On top of the table was a vase with exotic flowers. The room smelled of these plants. Chandeliers hung in every room in the suite and portraits hung on the walls. As I made my way further into the vicinity, I found myself amazed at the sight before me.

The view from where I stood was breath taking. The city was clear as day to say the least. It was the perfect location to see the city. I was broken out from my daze when I heard the door open and shut. My shoulders tensed when I felt his presence enter the room. His reflection on the windowpane was too blurry to check out.

"I see you've made yourself at home. I'm glad."

His deep voice made me shudder, but in a way that wasn't awful. I should feel disgusted to even be here, but something inside me made me want to be here. I wanted to hear his liquid voice once more. I nodded, refusing to turn around.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, call me Itachi."

"Itachi..."

His name sent a tingle down my spine as I savored it on my tongue. Who was the man that made me tremble? I slowly turned around only to find myself looking at a beautiful creature. His silky raven hair loosely pulled in a ponytail that slung over his broad shoulders. His pale milky skin seemed to be soft to the touch. He was tall and slim, but had a muscular build. His onyx eyes glinted in the bright light as he looked into my own.

"I finally found you."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at him confused. What the hell? He stepped forward and each time he did I took a step back until I was pressed against the windowpane. He closed the distance between us as he caressed my scarred cheek, flinching at the contact. I silently inhaled at his touch. He was surprisingly warm. I closed my blue eyes as I leaned against his hand.

Itachi ran his long pale fingers through my locks of blond hair as he leaned to whisper in my ear:

"Naruto..."

I gasped when I caught myself being seduced by the stranger. I pushed him away as I stared at him with a dark glare.

"I'm not an escort. If that's what you think I was here for then you're sorely mistaken."

Itachi smirked as I growled dangerously. "I see you don't remember me," he said. I grunted in response as I shook my head. I crossed my arms waiting for him to continue. Itachi sighed and sat himself on the couch. He slung his arm over the sofa as he motioned for me to my seat. I grudgingly did so.

"It's been a while since the last time I saw you. Well, since the accident."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I meant your poor parents. It was a terrible accident. They were good people."

I clenched my hands into fists as I growled.

"How the hell do you know about that? Did you research me before I got here?"

"Well, I do admit I hired an investigator to notify me of your location and what you have been doing since I last saw you. However, there was no need. I've known you since you were in diapers."

"You're crazy! I don't know you!"

Itachi got up from his seat and stalked over to me. He leaned down invading my personal space. His minty breath washed over my face, making my head feel dizzy. His coal black eyes stared longingly into mine as he spoke.

"But I do Naruto. You may not remember me, but I do. I've loved you for a long time and I'll be damned if I let you out of my grasp once again."

"You psycho!"

I pushed past him and tried to open the door only to be shut by a powerful hand. I felt his clothed chest press against my back as he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"How would I know your favorite color is orange or your favorite food is ramen? Or your goal was to inherit your father's company. Or how you've slept with two different colored socks on since you were little because you think it was good luck? And how would I know that you're right-handed, but you punch harder with your left?" ¹

"That doesn't prove anything. You researched me."

Itachi sighed, frustrated with the blonde's refusal to believe him. How is he supposed to convince him if everything he says would be responded with that type of answer? He laid his forehead on my shoulder, his own shoulders sagging. He clenched my arms, but not hard enough to hurt. I flinched.

"How can I convince you?"

"You can't. You're. Psycho."

Itachi scowled, he has had enough, turning me around to face him. I grunted when he grabbed my face in his large hands. His smoldering gaze pierced into mine as held me in a steady gaze. I pushed against his chest, but his hold on me was too strong. Then, it was as if it hit me. Memories of two young boys with raven hair smiling down at me. The oldest, with long fair hair swaying in the wind, giving me a piggyback ride as the youngest ran beside him. The same warm onyx eyes staring at me with fondness. My eyes widened as I whispered his name.

"Itachi... "

Before I could do anything, Itachi spun me around once more as my entire body was forcefully pressed against the door. He slid his hands underneath my shirt, gasping at his light touches as they made their way up my toned chest. His knee parted my legs; my crotch pressed against his thigh. I closed my eyes, desire burning in my abdomen, when Itachi reached my nipples.

"You work out a lot Naruto."

"Mm..."

I threw my head back in pleasure as Itachi teased the flesh around the buds. I bit my bottom lip, as my body grew hotter. I panted trying to regain my thoughts, but it was futile. The pleasure was too much. I've never been touched like this before. I am a virgin after all. I guess my only sexual experience would be the time I watched some porn movie Kiba had secretly bought. I was scarred to say the least.

I released another wanton moan when Itachi continued to brutally give my chest his undivided attention. My reactions seemed to amuse the Uchiha. Every time he rubbed my buds I would arch my chest to get more of the pleasure. I'm pretty sure the flesh was swollen. I purred as Itachi nibbled at my collarbone, intensifying the pleasure building up in my belly.

"Oh my god! Mmn... More! Give me more!"

"Naruto..."

"Ahh!"

He tweaked, pulled, and massaged my buds as he pressed against me. I moaned and gasped every time he did. My hands and forearms pressed against the door to support my weight. My cheeks felt flushed even though the door was cold. I felt one of Itachi's hands abandon my nipple and caressed the side of my stomach as he traced down to my belt. His hot breath sent delicious tingles down my back as he sucked the juncture of my neck all the while rubbing in between my legs.

"Ahh Itachi!"

My pants were undone in a matter of seconds as he stuck his hand down my boxers. My blue eyes widened involuntarily as I sucked in a breath when I felt his hand grasp my arousal. Itachi growled in my ear pressed his own arousal between my firm clothed cheeks. I moaned again, when he began to sensually stroke my cock. The foreskin covered and uncovered the tip each time he stroked. I looked down to see it red, the veins already throbbing painfully from just the small touch.

Itachi groaned in my ear as he rubbed against me in rhythm with the stroking. I could feel that he was big and thick by the bulge. I felt myself becoming wet only to find out I was leaking. He shortly stopped to pull down my pants and strip me of everything until I was only in my black socks. He took off his suit and tie and threw them across somewhere. I stared hungrily at his dress pants being unbuttoned. Itachi smirked and slowly took them off until he was only in a unbuttoned white blouse.

I blushed when I saw Itachi lick his thin pink lips. I felt dominated for once in my entire life. He turned me around grabbed my legs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I locked my arms around his neck. I leaned in to close the gap between us. He kissed my lips sensually as they moved against mine. I groaned in pleasure as I returned his passionate kiss. I ran my fingers in his raven locks, untying it from its confinement. Our breathing turned heavy as our kisses became sloppy.

The only sounds heard in the suite were the sounds of our lips connecting. Itachi licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, to which I happily complied. His tongue danced with mine, fighting for dominance. Of course, he won. I pulled back only to see Itachi's lust filled expression, onyx eyes glazed over, pale cheeks flushed, and mouth bruised. I played with his hair as I teased him. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth and I pulled slightly. Itachi's groans made me shudder in desire.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom."

"Agreed."

He carried me to the bedroom where he gently laid me down on the peach colored comforter. I stretched my joints and basked in the softness of the sheets. I spread my legs where Itachi crawled on top of me and I happily welcomed him into my arms. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, pleased at the sight before me. His white shirt hung loose around his slim muscular torso revealing soft milky skin. His hair fanned around us creating a dark curtain of silk.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Itachi chuckled and stroked my cheek with such tenderness I almost melted in his arms. He lean down and kissed me once, twice, until it became a full-blown make out. My lips hungrily savored the taste of Itachi's lips. His minty breathes mingling with mine. I lightly scratched his back receiving a muffled groan in the process.

I rubbed my body against his and delighted in the contact of our bare skin. I pulled his hips against mine as I rubbed my arousal against his clothed one. Moaning from the contact. The organ flat on my stomach as our bodies moved against each other.

"Oh... Ahh Itachi!"

Itachi growled animalistic as he ran his hands up and down my body. He left my lips with a loud plop and made his way down my neck and chest, nipping and sucking at every chance he got. I arched my back when I felt his hot breath on my cock grabbing the sheets until my knuckles turned white.

I stared between half lidded eyes as Itachi took me in his mouth his teeth scraping against the foreskin. I could feel the back of his throat as he sucked me in deeper. My flushed cheeks grew warmer, I'm almost sure my face was red, when Itachi looked at me while he sucked me off. The bulge in his boxers tempted me to return the favor.

"Nn... Mm... Ahh..."

I laced my fingers in his hair, massaging his head as Itachi continued. Itachi grabbed my thrusting hips, held them down as he stroked my cock in time with the sucking. His tongue swirled around the mushroom shaped head and then down the side where the bulging vein was. I grunted, trying not to cum, until I couldn't hold it in. The burning pool in my abdomen let loose as I came in his mouth. Itachi slightly gagged, drinking my cum and wiping the corners of his mouth.

I threw my head back, trying to regain my breath as I panted hard. Itachi kissed my leg as he put it over his shoulder. I felt helpless and weak. My body feeling like jelly in his hands. Itachi smirked as he whispered.

"We're not done yet."

I was about to ask for mercy when Itachi lifted my hips so my bare butt was in his view. I blushed when I felt myself twitch in anticipation. He spread my cheeks looking hungrily at my untouched hole. Before I could protest, Itachi licked me. His tongue burying itself inside of me. I covered my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. Itachi rimmed me until he felt I was ready for something else.

"Itachi, please... I don't think I can take much longer."

"Not yet, love."

I whimpered as Itachi stuck three fingers in my mouth. I groaned, salivating his fingers until Itachi deemed they were lubricant enough. I choked on my breath as Itachi inserted an index finger. The pain was slight and uncomfortable. Itachi stared at me all the while, concern mixing with desire. He added another finger, which I sucked in a painful breath.

"I know it's kind of late, but if you don't want to do this just tell me to stop and I will."

I shook my head, but Itachi looked doubtful. I reached in between my legs and thrust his fingers in me, delighting in the sensation my walls gave each time he scissor me. Itachi moaned, taking out his fingers to take off his boxers. To say he was beautiful was an understatement. This man was a magnificent creature. His abs held a slight glisten from the passionate foreplay. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and squirted a thick amount in his hand. As he lubricated his giant cock, he spread my legs wide and positioned himself.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yes. I've always loved you Itachi."

Itachi kissed my lips as he slowly entered my body. The pain I felt was terrible. I felt like my backside was going to split in two. My hole stretched painfully to accommodate Itachi's length.

He impaled himself further, loving the wet heat he was enveloped with. My walls involuntarily clenched around the throbbing organ making Itachi hiss. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, shouting in pain. He apologized, wiping the tears threatening to fall, promising it will get better. I whimpered, hating the feeling of breaking in two.

"N-Naruto you're so... Tight... Ahh..."

"I-Itachi! Nnn.."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he forcefully thrust against me. His cock doing wonders to my inside walls. I held him like a vice as I wrapped my legs around his waist and met with his thrusts. I bit into the juncture of his neck, receiving a pleasured groan to which I licked the wound I had created. The sounds of skin slapping against each other mixed with our cries of passion. My fingers wove in his raven hair, massaging his scalp in an endearing fashion. My breathing became heavy and sweat formed on our bodies. Itachi hurriedly found my sweet spot to which I threw my head back in desire.

"I-Itachi! Faster! Mess me up some more!"

He growled animalistically as he abused it repeatedly. His thick shaft scraped against my skin, creating a delicious friction. I used my muscled to clench around him every time he withdrew from my wet heat. Itachi threw his head back in ecstasy as I roamed his muscular chest, pinching the pinj nubs. My glazed eyes hungrily scanned over the angel who was taking great pleasure from my body. I grabbed my neglected cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm we created. Itachi leaned down to take one of my swollen nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. He scraped his teeth against as ge pulled on it. I cried out, loving the affection, I was being given.

The muscles in my abdomen clenched, signaling I was at my limit. I stroked myself faster, pulling the foreskin over my mushroom shaped head. Itachi kissed his way up my neck until our lips met once more. The coils in my stomach began to become undone as I moaned and writhed in his hold. My flushed body shuddered as I came.

"Itachi! Harder! Ahh I'm coming!"

"Yeah! Naruto! Ahh!"

Itachi complied with my wishes, ramming himself deeper inside of me. His thrusts became sporadic until he buried himself to the hilt. He moaned in my ear as he let himself go. I felt full and wet. His cum dripped out of my hole when he pulled out. We gasped for air, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Itachi's raven locks were plastered against his face as he kissed my bruised lips. I stared into his eyes, a surge of warmth and happiness filling up my very being. My eyes felt heavy and my body was weak. Itachi brushed my sweaty bangs from my face.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be here in the morning."

xXx

I groaned, the sunlight hitting my face. I rolled over my side clutching the warm body beside me. I instantly woke up, scrambled away from the beautiful man. Onyx eyes blinked open as he woke from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he smiled at me. I blushed, remembering last night's events. I looked everywhere but him which seemed to hurt him.

"I hope that you don't regret last night."

"No! I enjoyed it! I... I love you!"

I rushed to his side, clinging to him as I shook my head. Last night was a special night that I will never forget. Itachi kissed my shoulder, making his way up my neck until he cupped my face in his hands. He held a serious expression, mouth in a grim line.

"So, what were you doing on a website for sugar babies?"

"Nothing! My friend, Kiba, created the stupid account! I swear."

He hummed before kissing me passionately, that is until the door to our room flew open. A raven-haired teen around my age burst inside the suite looking royally pissed. He had the same midnight hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes.

Sasuke.

"You bastard! How dare you dump all your work on me?"

Itachi rubbed his head as he got out if bed. He lazily put on his boxers and sat on the edge of the mattress. He glared at his younger brother, annoyed he that we were interrupted.

"I do hate your ways of handling your anger. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"This is no time to be fucking around! Get your ass back in the offi-"

Sasuke didn't continue for he recognized me the instant he scanned me over. I brought the sheets up to cover my naked body, as I looked ashamed. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"You bastard! You finally found him and didn't bother to contact me!"

"Hn, as if I would. Naruto is mine. Like I would share him with you."

I looked helplessly at the two Uchihas, feeling happy that Itachi called me his. The oldest Uchiha looked over and smirked lovingly. His eyes softening, making my chest flutter. Before I could return, a look of my own, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"I've loved him longer than you!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and let go of him before I break your arms!"

I sighed, annoyed beyond belief. Where did the cool and calm Sasuke go? Itachi growled at him pushing Sasuke away as he held me in his arms. I didn't really pay much attention to Sasuke's ranting for I was content in my lover's hold. Itachi kissed my forehead, completely ignoring Sasuke as he whispered in my ear:

"You're mine Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how was it? Bad? Good? Meh?<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**For those confused about Naruto's situation. The reason he's poor is because someone within the company was sleazy and stole his rights to it... I think it happens in real life and at the time when his parents died, he wasn't of proper age to take over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the threesome, I decided, will be in the next chapter. It will be three chapters in total. Reason being is that it was waaaay too long. I hope you're not angry with me DX the next chapter is half way done. **

**A new story that will be about four chapters based on Marry the Night by Lady GAGA will be about Naruto and Sasuke. **

**Summary:**

_**The big honcho has decreed the heirs who are to become the sun and the moon, married. Only problem was... We are both boys. And guess who's going to be the wife? Yeah, it's me! Want to know something else? I am going to accomplish my wifely responsibilities. This means, I am going to be the one giving birth.**_

**Soo, tell me what you think!**

**To Sumiko Chan: Thanks for the pointer! It was meant to be a PWP, but I decided to go more indepth.**

**Thanks to my beta MoreThanABitCrazy29!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Itachi dropped me off at my confined apartment. Our time together was woefully cut short due to Sasuke's constant disturbances. He held my hand through the entire trip. When I stepped out of the car I was welcomed by the sight of an anxious Sakura and a tense Kiba. Both were waiting by the small doorway, Kiba sat on the cement steps, hands clasped and chin inclined on them.<p>

Sakura immediately pounced once I fully got out of Itachi's BMW. Her emerald eyes marred with concern for my well-being. Her tiny arms surrounded my waist in seconds as I stumbled backwards to return her embrace. From the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi clench his fist and squared his jaw.

She let me go only to glare suspiciously at the raven haired man. She gave him a once over, scrutinizing his choice of clothing and the expensive looking automobile behind us. I turned to say thank you and goodbye, hugging him close to my body. Itachi's expression softened and returned my hold. I looked up, a grin plastered on my face as Itachi smirked.

He leaned down and kissed my lips to which I happily complied. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoeing to reach him. I felt myself blush. The lightheaded feeling bubbling inside was ready to explode.

"My heart is ever at your service," he whispered in my ear, his breath brushing against my skin. My heart swelled in my chest at his words of affection. A man who can quote William Shakespeare is very attractive, ne?

"I can't believe we wasted all that time," I said, sadness tainting my eyes. We were apart for so long and I hated myself for forgetting my first love. Itachi was once like a brother to me. I looked up to him and that admiration slowly turned into genuine love, although my ten year old self probably didn't comprehend very well the feelings I had for him.

The car accident had erased a major chapter in my life and I was ready to take it back, and if I had to, make it up also.

"We have a long time," he crooned as he stroked my cheek. We momentarily gazed at each other and then he left. I watched him drive away and for once in my life my heart ached.

It ached because he disappeared from my side.

xXx

_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.__¹_

I was restless. It's been a few months since our last conversation. We had kept in touch and even met up with each other. I know Itachi is a busy man, with inheriting his father's company and all. He had told me there was an urgent business trip he had to attend to.

Who was I to tell him not to go?

Nevertheless, Itachi hadn't even tried to contact me and although I was tempted to pick up my phone I had to restrain myself. The good thing was that school was there to distract me and much to Itachi's annoyance my job as well.

I only have one now since Itachi gave me the option of quitting one or the either. I wanted to keep them both because I hated the idea of depending on him. The reason we did meet was because of that awful website for sugar babies after all.

I didn't want him to think that was the intention I had all along. Even though our feelings towards each other had been established, I was still confused of what our relationship was. He had told me I was his.

_"You're mine Uzumaki."_

But, did that mean we were in a stable relationship, or was he talking about the relationship between a sugar daddy and sugar babies?

I was starting to regret ever agreeing to have met up with him in the first place because with love there is pain. Then I reprimanded myself. With love there is also happiness, and what I have learned in my nineteen years of living is that one must treasure every moment of happiness.

And I did feel happy.

Itachi has done nothing but shower me with his love. He's showed it in every possible way. His possessiveness should have been a huge indicator the first time.

_When you came, you were like red wine and honey, and the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness.__²_

xXx

I strolled to the university, hands in the pockets of my jeans and a frustrated expression plastered on my face. Students, professors, and businessmen and women rushed past me. Their grim faces zooming past my vision. The streets crowded with cars and people. My ears rang from the loud honking and chatter. Bicyclists and skateboarders bustled by me almost bumping into me.

The weather was pleasant, blue open skies and no harsh winds. It wasn't hot or cold. Although the heated smog of the cars and the massive bodies of strangers packed together didn't help. Relief washed over me as the tall auburn building came into my view. My pace quickened and I finally arrived. Students hustled by as I walked towards the usual hang out.

I exhaled; I was still waiting for Itachi to contact me. Every day I checked the voice machine at home and on my cell. I even checked the cables and called the phone company to see if there was a malfunction. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be working fine. I was disappointed because that meant the raven haired man hadn't contact me.

I yearned to be by his side again. It's been almost four months since I was last with him. Did he already get bored of me? The least he could do was contact me. A little text would be enough to calm my anxieties. I felt my phone vibrate, shaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly took it out only to be let down at the sight of Kiba's name flashing on the screen. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Where the hell are you man? You're late."_

"I know. I missed my usual train, so I had to wait like a fucking hour for the next one."

"_What were you doing? Something naughty with that rich guy of yours? "_

_I wish._ My heart wrenched as I stared at the ground, feeling miserable and alone. It was painful enough already, but to have Kiba asking about him was agonizing.

"Uh… no... I just overslept."

"_Typical. Just get your ass over here buddy."_

The line went dead and I took the phone away from my sweaty ear. I continued to walk towards the usual hang out where I found everyone waiting for me. Kiba turned, a grin on his face, as he waved me over. His loud hollers catching the attention of bystanders. I sighed, why was I friends with him again?

"Yo, Uzumaki, we're going out to a club afterschool. Ditch your job and meet me at my house!"

Ah, that's why.

I returned his grin with a thumbs up. The group was in a circle huddled under a tree. Gaara and his siblings sat on the cement table as the others either leaned against the trunk or were climbing on the branches like monkeys. Sakura gestured at me to sit next to her and I did. The pinkette hugged me, asking how I was. I gave her a smile, hoping to God she didn't see the pained sadness in my blue eyes.

Unfortunately, Sakura was like my mother. I'm pretty sure that if my mom was still alive she would be exactly like her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispered, concern coloring her voice. Her pale brows furrowed together. Before I could respond, Lee grabbed my shoulder and gave me the look that signaled he was about to give one of his youthful speeches.

"Naruto, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll make that fiend pay for raping you!"

"What? I wasn't raped," I yelled, a blush creeping its way on my cheeks. I glared at Kiba, knowing he blabbed about the hickeys on my chest. I should've known he was going to tell. He was worse than a girl.

"It's ok Naruto. I know that it's hard to face the truth, but it's all right. I won't look at you any differently," he said, large black eyes staring earnestly into my own. I only stared at him before grabbing his hand and took it off my shoulder.

"Lee, I was not raped. Whatever Kiba told you, and you guys too, is not true."

They all looked skeptical. Well, Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes. Kiba snickered in the background and I was ready to attack him when the bell rang. Everyone got up to get to class. As they passed by, they gave me sympathetic looks and shoulder squeezes, whispering that it'll be ok. I only clenched my fists, hating their pity. I didn't need it.

Sakura and Kiba stayed and once everyone left I buried my head in my arms as I leaned against them. Sakura rubbed my back, while Kiba stared with apologetic eyes.

"Nothing hurts more than waiting since I don't even know what I'm waiting for anymore."

"He'll come around Naruto. It'll be ok."

"Yeah man. Don't worry."

I only shook my head. They didn't understand. I gave him my virginity for fuck's sakes! I don't care if I sound like a girl. Once you give your virginity to someone, there is no turning back. If I knew it was going to be this way…

I inhaled; not being able to hold him has got to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I get to look forward to the next time he's in my arms; his smile only inches away from mine getting closer and closer until at last... our smiles meet. Something that beautiful... that's what keeps me going.

"It's just so difficult not being with him," I whined, turning to Kiba and Sakura. Kiba pursed his lips, brows crinkling together as if in deep thought.

"You survived without him for like what? Nine years? I'm sure he'll be back in no time."

I shrugged, for once Kiba sounded rational. I was binge melodramatic for no reason. Itachi is a business man, and I had to understand that there will be times when he won't be able to contact me. But still…

_"I miss you even more than I could have believed; and I was prepared to miss you a good deal."__³_

xXx

"You look fresh dude."

"Fresh? What am I? Produce?"

Kiba rolled his eyes as he handed me another piece of clothing, as if I needed one more to suffocate. Nevertheless, I was pleased by my reflection. I wore a charcoal black vest with a short sleeved cobalt shirt. Kiba held a white tie in his hand as he contemplated.

"Hey man, do you think it'll look good with your outfit?"

"Kiba, I think I look fine already," I said, feeling hot and uncomfortable in the black skinny jeans because I was used to slightly looser pants. He gave me a pair of checkered shoes. Kiba went around me and started messing with my hair.

"Seriously, how do you control this thing?"

I smacked his hand away and tried to fix the unruly mess he created. The front collected the spikes on the right side of my head as if windswept, and the back was smoother and flakier. Kiba leant me some black wrist bands, putting them on my lap as I gave up on the tenth try and simply left the room, put on the wrist bands, and trailed behind the loud mouthed idiot.

xXx

Music boomed and a burning sensation tickled my skin as we neared a building with flickering neon lights. As we entered the large vicinity, my eardrums pulsed and throbbed with the loud vibrations. Sakura had her nose scrunched up when she saw some slutty girls batting their fake eyelashes at other men. I laughed, but it drowned out with the music.

Sakura searched the crowd of people for a certain group. Blonde hair caught her eye as she neared closer to them. Ino was with the rest of the gang. They sat comfortably on colorful beanie bags in a dark corner. She led us around the dancers occasionally bumping against them.

Some of them shouting astonished 'Heys' and other annoying 'watch its'. Kiba shouted behind me, waving his hand wildly as he greeted everyone. I grinned taking my seat next to Shikamaru. His lazy brown eyes shifted towards me and groaned a soft hello. I could tell he didn't want to be here.

A waitress set our drinks on the table. I grabbed the nearest glass and quickly downed it. I was planning to get drunk as to avoid thinking of the Uchiha. I grabbed another glass then another and another, downing it just the same. The bitter liquid burned my throat as I swallowed it too fast.

The simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy felt chilly as I held the drink in my mouth for just a moment and let the ice and gin and slip of lime pulp wallow against my tongue.

"Hey dude, why don't you go dance. It's better than drowning yourself in alcohol," Kiba told me, taking away the glass from my hand. I only rolled my eyes, but got up nonetheless. I made my way to the dance floor where a mass of bodies grinded against each other. The intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people assaulted my nostrils as I inhaled deeply.

I pushed my body through the pulsating crowd. By now, my eyes were adjusting to the looming darkness. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and Mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. A moment later, I felt a pair of hands on my waist, and jumped at the sensation.

Turning quickly, my eyes locked with a pair of playful onyx eyes, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion I felt as I looked at this man. His hands fell from my hips, and

my skin bristled at the touch. The small hairs on my arms rose, despite the heat. His breath grazed my ear.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. It's dangerous for you to be alone out on the dance floor. Someone can easily kidnap you."

I sighed as I rocked my hips to the beat. I had my hands bent above my head. My blue eyes closed, as the black top started to ride up. A generous portion of mouthwatering flesh peeked up at Sasuke. My waist was exposed, enough to see the tattoo I had gotten a couple of weeks ago. It was simple,

but elaborate. The shape of a fox's head baring its teeth. Its eyes slanted and wide.

Sasuke licked his lips as he began to roll his shoulders lightly and sway his hips to the music. He let the rousing lyrics of T-Pain wash over his mind as he continued to stare at me.

_Imma Buy You A Drank  
>Then Imma Take You Home With Me<br>I Got Money In The Bank  
>Shawty Whachu Think Bout That<br>Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
>We In The Bed Like<br>Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
>We In The Bed Like<br>Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh_

Suddenly the light stopped so that only the colorful beams roamed over the crowd. Sasuke held me in a strong vice as he rolled his hips. My hand involuntarily reached behind his neck as I grinded against him. His raven hair prickled my cheek and I imagined Itachi was here. That it was him moving with me in a tantalizing dance instead of Sasuke.

It began to feel fervent as we bumped into each other. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and roam my chest. I felt guilty instantly. Here I was dancing provocatively with Sasuke who was Itachi's _younger brother _for Christ's sake. I felt dirty. I felt like I was cheating on him. I felt like—

"Naruto, let's dance togeth— Oh my gosh! You're Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura screamed, her emerald eyes practically turning into hearts. Sasuke put on a fake smile, which creeped the hell out of me. Sakura nearly swooned as she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"I didn't know you were buddies with the number one host," she told me, pouting in aggravation at my lack of communication. I quirked an eyebrow then looked at Sasuke, his eyes glancing away, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Host?"

"Yeah, you've heard of Akatsuki Sin?"

I shook my head and I instantly regretted it. Sakura grabbed my hand and pleaded with Sasuke to take us there. The Uchiha looked uncertain, his coal eyes skimming my way. I gave a timid small nod. Why the hell not? Anything to take my mind off of Itachi.

"Fine," Sasuke grunted in defeat.

Sakura cheered, pumping her fists in the air, and followed after the brooding Uchiha.

xXx

The cool air brushed against my heated skin as we walked inside a building. The room sparkled with lively silver decorations. Peach colored draping's with complex russet ornate sewing's hung on the left side of the walls, giving an India aura. The low smooth humming and talking drowned out any thoughts or sense trying to slip into the clients' minds.

At the far end of the club, many clients giggled as a blond man made some jokes. His slanted blue eyes reminded me of the fox tattoo. He had very lengthy golden hair which he wore in a partial ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye concealed it. He wore a dark V-neck shirt with a black coat to go along with close-fitting dim pants and shoes.

The more shy attenders sat at the round tables placed around the edges of the oddly shaped room, and having given up on conversation, sat and sipped wine beginning to get tipsy and giggling aimlessly. The mixer at the opposite end of the stage spun bottles and poured endless glasses of alcohol for the people sitting on the red leather bar stools.

"Hey hey, look who we have here."

We turned to see a man with medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. He wore his suit open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing an amulet. He motioned us over to his direction which was at the bar. Sakura squealed and gladly took her seat. I followed after her and took my seat next to her.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose in annoyance and reluctantly introduced him.

"He's Hidan. Our number three host here. The loud mouthed blond over there is Deidara, our number two. Red haired man sitting next to him is Sasori, our number four. The scary looking guy, Kisame, is the bartender. Guy with the piercings is the manager, Pein. I am the number one host here. "

Hidan scoffed, rolling his lavender eyes, and took a sip from the expensive looking glass.

"You fucking hate people," he sneered. Sasuke shrugged, leaning against his palm as he tried to avoid the leering from the women. Kisame handed me a glass, his gleaming sharp teeth wide open as he grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, neither denying it nor agreeing. Hidan got up from his seat, Sakura on his trail. I scrutinized him, looking bewildered.

"You hate people, yet you're a host? What? I d-don't understand, how does that even wor—"

"Long story short, I'm trying to raise enough money."

"Huh? Why?"

He didn't have time to respond for someone interrupted our conversation.

"Sasuke, mother is worried sick about you. Why don't you call her before you decide to not come home?"

My heart stopped and I tensed. That voice, that liquid voice. I didn't dare turn around and I was happy that I was facing the other way. I heard Sasuke give out an annoyed sigh. His warm presence was replaced with cool air. I could feel Itachi's piercing gaze making holes on my back. Sasuke mumbled something.

I bit my lip, my blue eyes dancing to every corner. It soon became too much, my breathing and heartbeat beginning to speed and fill my ears with white noise. A wave of emotions tumbled through me, my mind clouding up. I couldn't move, too afraid to do so. Many questions ran through my head.

How long has he been here?

Why didn't he get in touch with me?

Does he hate me?

I didn't understand, as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen?

"Naruto! Oh my gosh, you cannot believe what I found ou—"

Sakura stopped, her emerald eyes widening as she stared at the older Uchiha. Motherfuc—

"Naruto?"

I gulped, shutting my eyes then reopening them. I carefully spun on the stool, facing the raven haired man who tormented my thoughts. He was elegant as always. Itachi's onyx eyes held a sense of fatigue. In comparison to his brother, Itachi's hair color was slightly duller and had a softer flow to it; his skin was also slightly darker, yet tonight he seemed much paler. I bit my lip, clenched my hands into fists, restraining myself from hopping off the seat and seizing the Uchiha.

"Hi," I delicately spoke, putting on a grin. Itachi seemed to stiffen, his expression becoming indecipherable. His suit was open, the white shirt undone from the top few buttons, his black tie hung loosely around his neck. The atmosphere became awkward, the tension building up to the point I was going to breakdown. Fortunately, Sasuke saved me by grabbing my hand, making Itachi frown.

"I invited Naruto and his lady friend if you don't mind."

"No, make yourselves at home," he said tightly. Sasuke smirked, making his brother irritated by the second.

"Well, I'm going to show them upstairs," Sasuke said, pulling me into the direction of the stairway, which was located beside the stage.

"Oh, I'm ok. I rather hang out with Hidan," Sakura chirped, her cheerful jade eyes glancing away from the Uchihas. She shifted on her feet, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. And that's when I noticed something. Not only was I not acting myself, but my circumstance also affected Sakura. By now, she would have made some jaunty remarks or threatening their well-being by holding up her powerful fist.

Sasuke nodded, a smug sneer appearing on his features as he stared at Itachi. I found myself in between the two brothers. Itachi, taller than Sasuke, glowered down, his eyes firm and emotionless. Sasuke looked triumph as if he had beaten him in some competition.

"Come Naruto," Sasuke motioned to me," I'll give you a tour of all the different types of _bedrooms_ my brother has."

I looked helplessly to Itachi who also seemed pained and confused. He took a step forward until a woman with blue hair, grey eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing lightly grabbed hold of his arm. Her eyelashes had a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eye. She wore a large light blue faux flower in her hair. Her facial expression was neutral.

"Itachi, you shouldn't leave a lady unattended," she said casually, her voice high like bells. At that moment, when I saw them comfortably together as if they fit as one, I let my anger and hurt get the better of me. I walked swiftly towards the stairs, Sasuke strolling behind me. I was jogging by the time I was on the top of the stairs. I stumbled into the first room I saw.

I felt the tears in my eyes. They were threatening to fall, but I didn't let them. I was Naruto fucking Uzumaki. I'm not a weak man. I was not some fragile maiden who couldn't live without their guy. If that bastard wanted someone else, especially a woman, then I wouldn't get in his way. _Who was I kidding?_ I shook all over. I never felt this much pain in my whole entire life.

"Naruto."

I jumped, surprised to hear Sasuke's low voice behind me. I turned my head slightly, watery eyes and rosy cheeks. I soon found myself in his arms, his left hand patting the back of my head as he held onto my waist.

"You didn't deserve that."

I sighed, I have been through worse. Although Itachi was my first love and first… everything, I had to face that Itachi had someone else. Maybe he did care and that was the reason why he didn't contact me. He didn't want to hurt me.

"I've been through much worse situations. I'm sorry if I made you guys awkward," I apologized, holding onto his shirt. I breathed in his scent and realized that we were too close. My nose was filled with the smell of sweat and smoke. But another smell was there too. It was very distinct, I barely even caught it. It was masculine, but smelled rather herbal like Fougere. Similar to pines and herbs. It intoxicated me.

"You wouldn't mind fetching me a glass of water. I'm parched," I said, showing my best big blue eyes. Sasuke looked as if he blushed. He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. It was just me now.

Alone. I rubbed my eyes, not believing what has happened. My plan to get drunk and forget the Uchiha went down the drain the moment Sasuke caught me.

xXx

Sasuke reached downstairs, hands in his pockets, a vacant expression on his face. He leaned against the counter of the bar, motioning Kisame to get him a drink. The shark looking man handed him the glass of wine. He took out a small plastic package with a powdery substance. He ripped it open and tossed the essence into the drink. Kisame grinned, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Resorting to drug use now are we? I didn't know you were so desperate."

Sasuke glared, emptying the package before throwing it at him. Kisame scowled as he picked up the trash. Sasuke stirred the drink with a straw, the fruity aroma filling up his nose.

"I have no other choice. He's hung up on my stupid aniki," He gritted, onyx eyes glaring at the drink. Kisame smirked, who was he to ruin the fun? Sasuke took the dripping straw and placed it on a napkin.

"He's mine."

xXx

I waited patiently, pacing the suite. The door clicked open and I immediately drank the blood red liquid. The flavour of fresh grapes found in the fine young wine tingled my tongue. I gulped it down, drinking every last drop of the sweet substance. I looked at Sasuke, whose image began to get blurry. Suddenly, I was woozy and quick to tumble on my weight.

Tiny black dots swarmed my vision sporadically, the corners of my sight slowly fading into darkness. I didn't even feel it when I stumbled backwards, the glass crashing to the floor. The glass dispersed everywhere. I started to hyperventilate, and then held my breath. All I could think of was everything crashing around me in a muddled haze.

"S-Sasuke, w-what's happening t-to me?"

My chest squeezed tightly, the oxygen leaving my lungs. I grabbed my painful throbbing head, tripping backwards until my back connected with the soft mattress. Sasuke loomed over me, his cloudy face spinning. I panted my body beginning to fire up.

"H-help m-me," I gasped, my legs squeezing together when I felt myself get aroused. Sasuke's half lidded gaze turned lusty. He wet his lips as he crawled on top of me. I was zoning in and out, my vision becoming black. My shirt and vest was unbuttoned, the cool air grazing my nipples. The belt was unbuckled too. Sasuke's cold hands made me shiver when he pulled my pants down, his fingers brushing my thighs and knees.

The pain and suffering began to fade and I was slowly being launched into a vivid, beautiful dream.

"_Naruto, forget about my brother. Be with me. I can give you just as much affection and more."_

I tried to stay awake, my breathing becoming heavy. I writhed on the bed. I realized then that I was drugged. Sasuke drugged me.

"_Choose me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Review! It actually motivates me and don't be afraid to critisize.<strong>

**Last Chapter almost done! Hang in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my beta MoreThanABitCrazy29! **

**Sooo here it is you guys! What you have been waiting for since last month... Heh... (sweatdrop) Anywayz, I have been so hung up on Drarry fanfiction, yummy, and for those who don't know what Drarry is, well, its the most amazing thing ever! It's harry and draco yaoi... And if anyone on here reads yaoi manga, if have not yet done so, go read Junjou Romantica! It's the most awesomest Yaoi ever! I went to Barne and Nobles like a couple weeks ago, and guess what I saw... Yup the complete season one and two DVD set of Junjou Romantica. Of course I bought them lol. I have the manga on my phone and now I have the DVDs! Yay! I have read other Yaoi, and I wish to share it with you guys, but it's a long list...**

**Thanks to all the people who have supported this fanfic. And don't forget to check out my other fics. **

For future reviewers: Please don't flame and tell me about the smallest of my mistakes in an insulting manner because I will flag you. I'm sure you are all civilized, educated people who have been taught better than that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Graphic rape, BoyxBoy love, Incest, Lemon throughout the whole story, and Language. **

**Also, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start:<strong>

_I rubbed my body against his and delighted in the contact of our bare skin. I pulled his hips against mine as I rubbed my arousal against his clothed one. Moaning from the contact. The organ flat on my stomach as our bodies moved against each other._

_"Oh... Ahh Itachi!"_

Itachi growled animalistic as he ran his hands up and down my body. He left my lips with a loud plop and made his way down my neck and chest, nipping and sucking at every chance he got. I arched my back when I felt his hot breath on my cock grabbing the sheets until my knuckles turned white.

_What a nice dream…_

_No…_

_It was real…_

_It was my first time…_

_With Itachi…_

My mind was ambiguous, the last remnants of the dream being chased away by the realization that I am slowly awakening again. It was a wonderful reverie, something about Itachi and I and our encounter in the hotel. With a mental lament I allow my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright fluorescent lights cut the room in half and I see the chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

I made a move to rub my eyes only to find my wrists and ankles chained to the brass bedposts. I weakly pulled against the shackles, my strength still gone. Gradually I fully emerged from my deep sleep, my muddled brain agitatedly tried to explain not only where I was, but what had actually happened. Slowly the dimness and silence which surrounded me began to clear, like drifting smoke picked up by the breeze, and realization dawned as to my present predicament.

I was thirsty, so I asked Sasuke to get me a drink. I remembered the zesty wine he had given me and the light-headed feeling following afterwards. I was drugged. Sasuke drugged me with some aphrodisiac. At the moment, a tumbling wave of torridness toppled over me. My lips were dry and my muscles feeble. My hands felt limp as the handcuffs supported my arms. I wet my lips, trying to salivate them. Then I jolted my back arching away from the mattress.

I grasped then that the only pieces of clothing I had on was my cobalt button up shirt, which was unfastened, and my black socks. The cool air brushed against my skin, making me shudder. A pair of icy lips brushed against my temple, as his movement made the bed creak. Alertness came in a flash, this was not within my comfort zone, this was peculiar and frightening. I gritted my teeth, clenched my hands into fists, and almost screamed in pain.

I heard Sasuke moan above me, his hips plunging against mine. My uncovered body was spread on the bed. I studied every single feature on his face. From his dark brow to his pale exposed neck. His hair was sweaty and he was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning out once more. His onyx eyes were glazed with lust. Sasuke's hair created a curtain around our faces. Much like Itachi's… Sasuke gave another powerful thrust, making me gasp. I wanted to grab the white wrinkled sheets, cover myself with them. The pleasure we felt from the friction our bodies made was intense.

I felt desecrated and chagrined.

Fear was setting in and there was nothing I could do to stop it, no comforting words or thoughts, nothing reassuring came to mind. Small tears fell from the corner of my eyes as I stared upwards. I threw my head back in forced pleasure as he teased the flesh around the buds. I bit my bottom lip, as my body grew hotter from the drug.

I panted and cried out; trying to regain my thoughts, but it was futile. The compulsory desire was too much. I released a wanton moan when Sasuke continued gave my chest his complete consideration. He bit the swollen flesh, making me wince in pain. My reactions seemed to please the Uchiha. He licked the brutal wound, almost as if apologizing.

"S-Stop! I-I d-don't want this!"

"Naruto..."

"Ahh! No!"

He pinched, twisted, and kneaded my engorged nipples as he surged deeper in me. Our hips were tightly pressed together. I felt his enlarged need, thick and long, stretching me sorely wide. I agonizingly moaned and gasped every time he thrust. His hands, on both sides of my head, supported his weight. Sasuke gasped, moving my body with each of his thrusts. The bed creaked and the chains rattled loudly, echoing throughout the room. My cheeks felt flushed.

"S-Sasuke!"

My blue eyes widened unwillingly as I sucked in a breath when I felt his hand grasp my arousal. Sasuke growled in my ear pressed his own arousal between my firm clothed cheeks as he kneeled above me. He grasped my hips and pushed himself inside me. The sound of skin smacking together echoed in my reddening ears. He was rough in his movements. The way he plunged within me had my head in a lewd daze.

I moaned again when he began to fondle my cock. The foreskin exposed the swollen, red tip each time he stroked. I looked down to see it, the veins already burning uncomfortably from just the small touch and the pleasure from my ass. Sasuke leaned forward, his breath sweeping against my earlobe. Sasuke groaned as he rubbed against me in rhythm with the caressing.

I felt myself becoming wet only to find out I was seeping. I blushed when I saw Sasuke lick his thin pink lips. I panted, looking away in anger. I felt disgusted.

"You feel so good Naruto," Sasuke moaned, groping my vivacious gluttons. I screamed, the spot he hit made me spasm. I began to feel the leather handcuffs chafe my wrists. He glanced up at the scraped skin. He contemplated for a moment, stilling his ravishing actions.

"I'll unfasten you if you don't try anything."

I nodded numbly, wanting those atrocious things off. Once he unfastened the cuffs on my wrists and ankles, he turned me around and pushed my head down, my face pressed into the mattress. I turned to my left, my cheek pressed against the wrinkled sheets and my hands clenching them. My spine arched and my ass in the air. He completed the final act of his domination over me, staking the final claim to my body by pushing inside it.

He impaled himself further, loving the wet heat he was enveloped with. My walls clenched around the throbbing organ making Sasuke hiss. I dug my fingernails into the mattress, shouting in silence. I whimpered, hating the feeling of breaking in two.

"N-Naruto you're so… Taut... Ahh..."

"Nnn.."

I buried my face in my arms as he forcefully thrust against me. My body jolted forward, the bed creaking with our sinful movements. The headboard banged against the wall and for a second, I thought I heard the door open. Sasuke's well-endowed cock did wonders to my inside walls. He held him in a tight grip, his arms around my waist as I spread my legs wider and met with his thrusts.

I bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from moaning out loud. The sounds of skin slapping against each other mixed with our hushed cries of passion. My breathing became heavy and sweat formed on our bodies. Sasuke swiftly assaulted me to which I threw my head back in desire.

"A-Ahh! N-No!"

"You like that don't you," Sasuke smirked, leering at my obedient body. I tiredly glared at him from the corner of my eye. I huffed, wanting this horrible experience to be over.

"If you didn't drug me, I would feel nothing," I spat, growling at him, "I'm going to kill you."

He glared, snarling ferociously, he abused that spot repeatedly. His thick shaft scraped against my skin, creating an enchanting abrasion. He pulled me into his chest, both of us kneeling on the bed as Sasuke teased my abused nipples. I used my muscles to clench around him every time he withdrew from my wet heat. I tried to make him cum sooner. Sasuke threw his head back in ecstasy as I grabbed my neglected cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm we created.

The muscles in my abdomen clenched, signaling I was at my limit. I stroked myself faster, pulling the foreskin over my bourgeon shaped head. The coils in my stomach began to become undone as I grunted and writhed in his hold. My flushed body shuddered as I came.

"A-Ahh! Nn…"

"Yeah! Naruto! Ahh!"

Sasuke shouted, ramming himself deeper inside of me. His thrusts became sporadic until he buried himself to the hilt. I stiffened. No. No way in hell.

"Pull out! No! Don't!"

Sasuke ignored my protests, grabbing my flailing arms and moaned in my ear as he let himself go. I felt full and wet. His cum dripped out of my hole when he pulled out. We gasped for air. I shook in a tremor, my blue eyes widening as I felt the white goo trickle down my thighs. I clutched the sheets, the air in my lungs leaving my body.

_N-No…_

I was motionless, as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was frozen in the middle of it all. How could this happen? I astonishingly pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until I saw nothing but stars. I tried to sit up, but it was more like a stumble and fall that left me in a trembling heap on the messy bed.

"You…"

Sasuke stayed quiet, his bangs shadowing his shamed expression. He let his lust and jealousy get the better of him. How could he do this to the person he loved?

"N-Naruto… I-I'm sorr—"

I shrieked, wrathful tears cascading down my cheeks. I punched his jaw, shoving him backwards onto the wooden floor. Sasuke grabbed his stinging chin, staring wide-eyed. The blank, emotionless expression swept over his face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. Like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation, he closed his eyes and gazed into fields of nothingness.

"Naruto," He gently started until the door to the suite opened. There, Itachi stood in the doorway, motionless, his expression becoming enraged. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivered.

He stalked forward until he stood in front of the young Uchiha. His hands closed into fists and with a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. His body made contact with the opposite wall and he slid to the floor. Sasuke cursed quietly, grabbing his battered head in his palms.

"How, dare, you," Itachi snarled, his arms trembling. Rage boiled inside his heart, and I also clench my hands, nails digging into my skin. He takes a step towards Sasuke. I hold my breath. I see it in his eyes, he means harm. I feel my blood pounding in my ears, and my jaws clamp shut.

He takes another step and unleashes his fury, his lips drawing back into a snarl as he brings his fist down on him. And I don't know why, but seeing him hit Sasuke gave me a cold, cruel, merciless wretchedness. I stood fast. I ignored the pain in my backside and sprinted to Sasuke's side.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pushing him away. I knelt beside the beaten Uchiha and gently touched his unaffected cheek with the tip of my fingers. He slowly glanced upwards, breathing hard, and blood trickling from the side of his temple. I smiled weakly, ignoring the fact that we were stark naked.

"How can you protect the one who raped you?"

I examined Sasuke's wounds, tracing the bleeding cut from the corner of his mouth. Sighing, I looked up, blue sympathetic eyes clashing with enraged black.

"I'm, unfortunately, forgiving. Does that mean I will trust him, probably not? It will take a while for me to believe the foolish bastard."

Itachi clenched his fists, roughly grabbed my arm, and threw me on the bed. He unbuttoned his white flannel shirt and shrugged it off. The clothing hit the floor beside his soon to be discarded pants. He turned to the slightly scared Uchiha and grabbed the nape of his raven hair much like his own. Sasuke winced, crying out, forced to look at his elder's brother's enraged face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to teach my _precious brother_ a little lesson."

"Aniki I— Ahh!"

Itachi rubbed his bare cock with his foot. Itachi leaned down, inches away from his brother's face. He examined the raven-haired teen. First he kissed just his cheek, and moved slowly closer to the sweetness of his lips to which I have yet to feel. Itachi slightly parted his lips, and Sasuke did the same. Such sweetness I have never imagined! Now as they began to touch and tantalize each other, the arousal between my legs hardened.

I saw their tongues tangle with each other before closing the gap once more. Itachi cradled the back of Sasuke's head while pulling him up. Sasuke gleefully returned his passionate kiss. Their bare chests pressed against each other and Sasuke's arms wrapped around his brother's neck. Their mouths moved in a cadence. I just sat on the dirtied, wrinkled sheets, the room smelling of sweat and sex from my previous activities.

I wanted to join in there zealous actions. Itachi opened his eyes, watching me and smirked. I gulped, I knew that smirk all too well. Itachi left Sasuke's heedless lips with a loud plop, leaving him dazed and aroused. He slowly prowled towards me, as if he was calculating on how to capture his prey.

His hands touched my face, gently pulled me closer to him. He exposed my neck and smoothly but severely kissed my neck, slowly working his way to my mouth. Whispering my name, he told me how sexy I am, how he couldn't wait to fully get me into the mood, so he could truly show me how much he loved me. Then back to my lips, softly, growing deeper and more passionate, not too wet, not too much tongue, just the right amount, it was so good a soft moan escaped my lips.

I stared at Sasuke's aroused body, his own expression dazed. I knew Itachi was suave, but not to the extent to where even his own brother was stunned. I gasped, Itachi fondling my need. He pushed me backwards, my back against the mattress as Itachi spread my legs. He studied the white substance smeared between my limbs. The grasp on my thighs tightened.

I grabbed his own gently, making him snap his head upwards, and breaking him from his dark revere. Itachi weakly smiled, leaning downwards. It was such a gentle kiss. Not even a kiss, but more like a peck. That tender act of affection had me crying. I didn't sob nor wail. I just let my suppressed sadness let loose. Although Itachi was gone for months, I was just happy to have him in my arms.

"Not being able to hold you has got to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I got to look forward to the next time you were in my arms; your smile only inches away from mine getting closer and closer until at last... our smiles meet. Something that beautiful... that's what kept me going."

Itachi's expression was enigmatic. His arms were around my naked body in seconds. My chin rested on his broad shoulder as I lay on the bed. Itachi shook and I felt small drops of water sliding down my bicep.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not contacting you, hurting you, and not being there when you needed me the most," he croaked, his voice quivering. I smiled, and for the first time in months, I felt that giddiness once more. I patted the back of his head as I rubbed imaginary circles on his back. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you're back."

We were so caught up in the moment that we failed to see Sasuke's slight irritation. He coughed, breaking our wistful instant. He crossed his arms, glaring at Itachi.

"I'm glad you are reunited with Naruto, but I just want to know what I'm going to do about this."

And by this, he meant the hard-on dangling between his legs. Itachi glanced at the reddened member, leaking of precum as it dribbled down the stiff length, only to look away a second later.

"Go to the bathroom and take care of it."

"What? It's your own fucking fault in the first place!"

"I'm not going to let you touch Naruto if that's what you're thinking!" Itachi shouted, glaring at his younger brother. Sasuke, blushing, clenched his fists and yelled as well. His face turning red and veins popping in his neck.

"Then what do you expect me to do!"

"Find a hooker! Or better yet, one of our clients!"

"Uhm, Itachi—"

"No way! I hate women!"

"Sasuke—"

"I'm not letting you touch my property you gigolo!"

"You guys—"

I was irked, these two idiot brothers…

"HEEY!"

That seemed to get their attention.

"Itachi, he's never going to leave us alone."

Itachi shook his head, knowing full well what I was insinuating.

"No."

"I won't let him penetrate me. I'll give him a blow job."

He looked uncertain, his mouth tilting down in a frown. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and kissed him. It's like a warm fire building in the pit of our abdomens. I take this as a chance to gently nip his lower lip. I start wrapping my arms over his neck and touching him. He slowly lowers me back down and uses his left arm as support as he hovers over me, but not once does he take his attention off my lips. They're soft, but sweet and sugary at the same time.

He stopped kissing my lips, and made his way down, nipping at my jaw, chin, and neck, showering me with heat. I moan slightly and I can feel his smile. He stops and smirks tenderly down at me. Searching for friction, I attempted to move my hips forward, although Itachi wasn't allowing me to get it so easily, as he moved his hips backwards, utterly refusing to allow me to lead without breaking the kiss once.

I whined, before pushing forward, surprising Itachi and forcing him to stumble onward, while I grinded heavily against him, devouring his mouth with my own. Pleasure overwhelmed us as I allowed Itachi the control to explore his body. He instinctively moved to encase my left nipple in his mouth, while using his hands to massage the other of my toned chest.

I moaned at the grazing motion Itachi applied to my already delicate skin with his tongue, running his fingers through my blond hair. As his mouth continued to tease my swollen, hardening nipples, Itachi slid his hands down to my grinding hips. He continued to kiss his way down, biting at my skin on my stomach, creating red bruised hickeys, until he was face to face with my hardening, growing bulge.

Itachi paused immediately at the sight of my cock; he hadn't seen it in so long. Thoughtfully, Itachi placed a hand firmly on the base of my cock, only to receive a groan in response. Itachi began to slowly masturbate me, at a rate that was almost cruel. I covered my mouth, my eyes shut as the pleasure was too much.

He greedily licked the small stream of precum that was leaking from the head of my cock. Itachi took me in his mouth, gagging slightly. He moved his hand up and down my length at the same slow pace as before as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and moaning slightly, which created a vibrating sensation.

"Ahhnn… I-Itachi… D-don't t-tease me…"

He increased his pace as he swallowed more precum that was leaking from the head, savoring the salty taste of my juices. Itachi gently bit down on my member, causing me to convulse in pleasure. The coils in my stomach unfastened and I came in his mouth. Itachi drank it all, licking his lips once he was finished.

Itachi spread my legs wide open once more, shifting into a missionary position, a sad expression flashing across his face. He was disappointed that he couldn't prepare me properly. Nevertheless, Itachi pushed his body against mine, bringing the head of his cock to the entrance of my body.

He gently forced the thick head into my ass, pausing when I whimpered and shifted slightly in the immediate pain that was to be expected. Sasuke's rough movements from earlier that night still had an effect. Leaning forward, Itachi kissed me deeply as he waited for me to relax and hoping that the kissing would distract him.

It did.

_It's been so long…_

My hole began to relax slightly and without breaking the kiss, Itachi pushed further even more, pausing once halfway inside me. We broke our lip locking, Itachi sighing heavily as he felt the tight walls of my ass against his swollen cock. Biting my lip, I turned to face Sasuke who had been standing off to the side stroking himself while Itachi pleasured me.

"Naruto…"

"I-Itachi, Ahh! Mmm.."

I beckoned Sasuke with a shaky finger. He gladly approached the bed, climbing over my head. The bed creaked loudly and the best part has not even started. He knelt down; grasping his cock and lightly slapping it against my cheek. I winced, glaring at him before tilting my head backwards. I enveloped his shaft in my mouth, swirling the tip and licking the side. Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure, shutting his eyes closed as he moaned. Itachi slowly began to move in and out of me at a tormenting pace that was nearly punishing.

"Make love to me," I muttered, moaning in pleasure as the initial pain subsided, "Please."

Our bodies glistened in the light of the suite, coated with a thin layer of sweat that caused their pale tone to seem darker momentarily. Their black hair clung to their foreheads and cheeks and the expression upon their faces was one that portrayed both pure lust and wanting.

Itachi, growled, moving forward with a sudden wanting. He slammed heavily into me, forcing me to take his entire length before he withdrew and slammed himself back in even harder. He increased the pace with each thrust until both of us were groaning with the pleasure. I began to meet Itachi's motions with those of my own as I thrusted back on his at the same speed.

"Ohh… Mmm…"

"H-Harder… F-Faster…"

Their combined need to pleasure themselves only grew as they came close to their climaxes. Sasuke thrust his cock in my mouth, my gag reflex kicking in. Itachi roughly grabbed Sasuke's chin and kissed his lips. Their tongues clashed as Sasuke delighted in the pleasure. Itachi bit Sasuke's lower lip and tugged, causing Sasuke to collapse forward on his hands and knees. I took this chance and teased his virgin hole. The coarse, pulsating cavity twitched as I teased the flesh. I slowly pushed in a finger, jolting him forward.

"Ahh... Naruto…"

I opened my mouth wider and he quickly slid his cock in once more, as he did so he let out a soft moan. Sasuke gently but firmly placed his hands on my abs. I slowly slid my mouth up and down his member, savoring every taste, eventually working my way down to the base, gaging slightly when I reached the bottom, Sasuke moaned loudly his approval as my mouth moved back up his cock.

It was only a few strokes before he picked up the pace and he began to thrust his cock quickly in and out of my mouth, I could barely keep it in. His cock was so huge; I had to suppress my gag reflex as he screwed my face. Sasuke shuddered, feeling my hot breath against the crack of his ass and he jumped when I bit one of his buttocks lightly.

I removed my finger and locked my hands around Sasuke's waist, pulling his firm ass further into my face kissing and sucking with joy. Sasuke's legs quivered, no longer able to support his weight. Itachi smirked, his brother's face flushed, onyx eyes half lidded and glazed with pure lust. Itachi swept a strand of hair away from his little brother's sweat forehead.

My tongue went inside him, licking up and down his crack. Sasuke loved the feeling of my lips, like an incredible soft vacuum inside his ass. My mind was so muddled I didn't even think about how the queen sized bed can support us.

Kissing up and down that crack, I chose to lubricate it with some spit. Suddenly, Itachi withdrew himself from my anus, making me lose concentration on Sasuke's sweet ass.

"Nnn, Itachi, why did you stop?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's slack chin, tilting his pleasured face upwards. Sasuke weakly latched onto Itachi's wrist, moaning softly.

"Come now Sasuke. You should've known we were going to do this."

Sasuke swung his leg over my face, his delicious hole no longer in my view. I sat up, supporting my torso with my elbows. I quirked an eyebrow at the pair of beauties. Sasuke's leaking dick twitched as Itachi caressed his cheek. He opened his mouth, parting them for his older brother's fingers. Sasuke joyfully wet them, sucking and licking. Itachi motioned me off the bed, pushing his younger brother forward.

"Get on all fours," he commanded, pushing his face into the mattress. I momentarily had a flashback, Sasuke doing the same thing to me. Itachi motioned me to his side, and I carefully stepped forward. He whispered in my ear, my eyes widening. He wanted me to screw Sasuke. The thought had me aroused even more. I numbly nodded. Since the very beginning, I have been a bottom, but to have a chance to take Sasuke's sweet virginity was like a dream.

I spread his firm cheeks, loving the sight of him twitching for me. I saw my spit drizzle down the crack of his ass as I raised his ass higher. I turned to see Itachi stroking himself, signaling for me to continue my ministrations on his brother as he stepped up behind me and slid the tip of his cock along the crack of my round smooth ass. When I felt the pressure build against my puckered rosebud I forced myself to relax.

Slight pain seared through my rectum and into my abdomen as his girth stretched me to the fullest extent. Struggling to align myself with Sasuke's puckered hole, too lost in the deliciously decadent feeling of violation in my most intimate orifice. He slid slowly and smoothly past my tight sphincter and into my quivering rectum from behind as I kneeled on the bed bent over his erect brother.

"Oh… My… God…"

"N-Naruto…"

The pain that was at first sharp gradually dulled to a pulsing pressure that seemed to throb in time with my heartbeat. Soon pain gave way to a tingling sensation as my hot lubricated rectum relented its resistance to my lover's invasion. He withdrew completely and then took me again in one slow even stroke sending waves of pleasure through my abdomen.

Again and again he ravished my insides until I started hearing the slurping and sloshing sounds that indicated total surrender. My ass was his and he used it for his pleasure, his throbbing cock sawing in and out of my defeated hole, his large balls slapping against the back of my thighs. I moaned softly in pleasure as I gripped Sasuke's hips.

The stiff shaft was now pummeling my ass as he gripped my waist for better leverage. I felt like I was in heaven, my own cock enveloped in Sasuke's tight wet heat as he slammed me from behind so hard I had to push back into Sasuke in order to keep from falling over forward. After what seemed like ages of steady fucking he slowed his pace. I felt his shaft twitch inside me as his body stiffened. With a groan he came with his engorged cock throbbing inside my rectum. I moaned, cumming into Sasuke's ass as Itachi withdrew.

The emptiness that I felt was temporary as he re-filled my hot gaping hole with his long cock in one easy motion. There was no pain but only a new feeling as his longer cock hit my prostrate. My whole body tingled and I rocked into his thrusts with sweaty abandon as he slammed my sleazy ass without regard. Like his brother, Sasuke, too, used my sweet young body to its fullest and then came with a soft sigh of relief.

I slumped forward, my naked chest pressed onto Sasuke's lean back, my cheek pressed on his shoulder. Breathing heavily, I removed myself from his cavernous hole and slumped on the bed, grabbing onto Sasuke's waist. Cum dripped down my legs and the masculine scent of pre-ejaculation lingered in the room. I was aglow with satisfaction.

Sasuke winced, his backside aching for the first time. I felt wasted, fatigued, my body no longer having the capacity to keep me awake. Laying my head next to Sasuke's damp hair, I closed my eyes. Itachi softly put the blankets over our tired bodies and soon, darkness enveloped my mind. The sounds in my ears fading away as I was pushed in a deep sleep.

"_Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment."_

xXx

I woke to the sound of a ringing noise blowing up my ears. I open my eyes and I am awake, away from paradise. My eyes are stubborn in opening and it feels like there is a tone of gravity pulling it down. I sit up, rubbing my eyes with heels of my hands. The pain in my backside made me cringe and the memories of last night rushed to my head. I looked over Itachi's shoulder to see the time. I immediately stomped out of bed, only to fall on the floor.

"Shit…"

"Naruto! Are you ok?"

I muttered incoherently under my breath, rubbing my back as I chokingly got to my feet. I felt like a colt that was learning to walk for the first time. A pair of muscular arms surrounded my waist and I looked up to see Itachi's smirking face.

"I'm sorry I was rough last night. I just couldn't contain my happiness," He whispered, nuzzling my damp hair. I chuckled, turning around to face my lover. He pulled me to him and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as our lips touched, feeling light headed. I clutched onto him desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I was afraid that it was just another dream. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. It was wonderful, perfect.

I never wanted to let him go…

Then, I remembered the blue haired woman latched onto his bicep. The feeling of betrayal replaced the burning sensation in my heart. I let him go, stumbling backwards, as I looked to the other side. I grabbed my chest, the pain I felt last night tumbling over me like a bucket of cold water. Itachi seemed confused, hurt, and wounded.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I shook my head, "Of course I am. It's just; I'm not interested in being the other woman."

He tilted his head, even more confused. Then it clicked the encounter before bedding him.

"Konan isn't my girlfriend! She had to make it seem that way to convince her parents. She's actually with Pein."

I must have looked wary because Itachi stepped forward and collected me in his arms. He patted my head, whispering in my ear that it was the truth.

"He is saying the truth."

I jumped, Sasuke's voice scaring the hell out of me. Since when was he awake? He rubbed his head, wincing at the pain. First, he was beaten, and then was fucked by the guy he was in love with. He smirked at my apologetic face. Waving me off, he stood on shaky feet, slowly making his way to where I was standing.

"We should definitely try that out another time," He whispered seductively, tracing my jaw with his finger. He winked, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around me. His hands entangled in my hair, pressing my lips against his. Itachi growled, pulling him off me before I could.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my things?"

"Will there be a lesson following afterwards?"

I rolled my eyes, picking up my discarded clothing from the wooden floor. I pulled the pants over my dirtied legs and buttoned the cobalt shirt. The pair of Uchihas did the same, glaring at each other as we left the room. Who would have thought I was going to have kinky sex with two brothers?

Voices and laughter became louder as we approached the first floor. Everyone was gathered in a circle, I immediately recognized the hosts from last night. Then, I saw Kiba and I immediately knew what was happening.

"So, my precious son has finally experienced the carnal pleasure of what is called a threesome. My innocent Naruto became a man. I'm just sad that he was raped twice for it to happ—"

"KIIIBAAA! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and following! <strong>

**Don't forget to check out my other fics!**


End file.
